The Core
The Core is an "extensive state strategically located below the surface of the Earth." It is lead by Father General Eugene Weisner under a stratocratic system. The Core is completely underground, and completely self-sufficient. It is shut out from the outside world. They have 0% poverty and unemployment rates, and they are safe from every threat the outside world could muster up. However, The Core's true intent was revealed during Operation Pregolya. Locations * Command Headquarters (7th Floor) * Barracks (5th Floor) * Ominous Room (Bottom Floor) Notes The Core is an extensive state strategically located below the surface of the Earth. It is currently governed by Father General Eugene Weisner under a stratocratic system. The Core is proud to be able to offer its citizens an environment utterly exempt from poverty and unemployment, and more importantly, absolutely safe from the threats of the surface while raising generations of experts capable of keeping The Core as the only true self-sufficient state. Residents * Rourke * The Ravens (Core Soldiers) ** Adair ** Branna ** Coyle ** Gareth * Eugene Weisner * 4th Squad ** Idwal ** Marsail ** Benneit ** Fionn * Unnamed Core Soldiers ** The Core Soldier (Male and Female) ** The Core Medic ** The Core Elite Soldier ** Combat Drone * Training Dummy Quests * Finding Inspiration * Ominous Room * The Perfect Shot * Fair Trade Operation Pregolya Stated by Core officials, Operation Pregolya was created to offer support and aid to the "Polish Forces" in Kaliningrad. It turned out there was no war in Kaliningrad, as Adair pointed out. The Core sent the 3rd and 4th squad to take over the first two "bases", said bases turned out to be normal civilian towns. The Core's true intent behind the mission was to start a war between Poland and Russia. Plot Chapter 1 The Core is preparing for Operation Pregolya. On the surface, it is an operation where the Core soldiers are to assist the Polish Forces in taking down Russian outposts in Kaliningrad. But in reality, the Core soldiers are posing as Polish soldiers while attacking ordinary civilian towns in order to incite a war between Russia and Poland. However, the operation's leading sniper, Coyle of the Ravens, had injured his arm in a previous operation. As a result, Rourke was chosen to be Coyle's replacement due to Rourke's excellent sniping abilities. However, Rourke was left in the dark about the operation's true nature, thinking that he was just supporting Poland from Russian forces. After a briefing on the 'operation', Rourke practiced his shooting at the training grounds before heading to the shower room. While in the shower room, he ran into Adair, a medic of the Ravens and another soldier joining in Operation Pregolya. Rourke attempted to befriend Adair, but Adair acted rudely towards the replacement soldier. This left Rourke with an impression that Adair is nothing more than a prick. Rourke also ran into Branna, another Raven member and soldier of the operation. After a short talk, Rourke went to bed. The next day, Rourke headed to line up with the other soldiers at the gathering area, but is the very last to arrive. He listened to the orders of Gareth and the speech of Father General Eugene Weisner. Afterwards, he joined with the other soldiers at the undergound train that would take them to Kaliningrad. On the train, he unfortunately ended up sitting next to Adair. Grumpy from a long train ride and resentful against the medic, Rourke didn't hold back on his verbally spoken disdain towards Adair. Adair, much to Rourke's surprise, actually enjoyed Rourke's rude attitude towards him because Adair was so use to being kissed up to in an annoying degree. After warming up to Rourke, Adair gave the sniper some advance in what to expect from the medic and from the outside world. Eventually, Rourke and the other soldiers arrived at Kaliningrad, at the Small Outpost.Category:Locations Category:Organizations